万事屋と戦国
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Alat buatan Gengai bermasalah lagi hingga harus membuat Trio Yorozuya terjebak di suatu masa yang merepotkan. Era Sengoku, dimana hidup dan mati menjadi taruhan di medan pertempuran. *Gomenasai for bad summary* *RnR please *


_Haloha~ _

_Author balik lagi buat fanfict baru! Ayee, aye! Mungkin ini karya kedua di fandom Gintama dan karya pertama di fandom Sengoku Basara. After all, saya akan berusaha membuat crossover kali ini berjalan sukses! /plak/ _

_Untuk para readers tersayang serta para senpai yang gak sengaja nyasar ke fict ini, yoroshiku onegashimasu~ _

_Read and Review Please~ _

**Disclaimer**

_Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM_

_Gintama © Soraichi Hideaki_

**Warning : **

_Gaje, OOC parah, Typo, Hint yaoi (mungkin), EYD kurang diperhatikan dan segala embel-embelnya. _

**Summary : **

_Alat buatan Gengai bermasalah lagi hingga harus membuat Trio Yorozuya terjebak di suatu masa yang merepotkan. _

_Era Sengoku, dimana hidup dan mati menjadi taruhan di medan pertempuran. _

_Chapter One : Ogushi-kun no Dokuganryuu! _

"_Shit!" _

Aku mengumpat. Kesal pada diriku sendiri karena terkena serangan musuh hingga seperti ini. Jika saja aku tidak terluka akibat peluru yang dilancarkan pasukan senapan dari –kakek tua Nobunaga sialan- itu, mungkin saja aku sudah menghajar mereka semua hingga tewas dan tak ada satupun yang tersisa termasuk kumis Oda Nobunaga sendiri.

Namun, ini semua karena permintaan Kojuuro. Memintaku beristrahat agar luka yang timbul tidak menjadi lebih serius. Sepertinya ia memohon dari lubuk hatinya dan sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi disinilah aku, di belakang resimen utama yang berada dekat dengan hutan, mencoba mengatur semuanya dari balik layar. Sedangkan Kojuuro berada pada resimen pertama, mengatur pertahanan serta perlawanan. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan mengurusi segalanya, termasuk membawa kemenangan dan mempertahankan Oshuu.

Masih dalam kekesalan yang memuncak karena tak bisa membabat mereka semua. Aku sadari ada suara mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak. Huh? Bandit? Padahal perang masih berlangsung, apa yang kali ini mereka inginkan?

"Iitai…! Tampaknya pendaratan kita tidak mulus, "

Suara itu sama sekali bukan milik para bandit yang ganas. Siapa mereka? Penduduk desa yang tersesat?

"Gengai sialan! Akan kuhajar dia karena membuat kita berada di tempat misterius seperti ini!"

Percakapan itu terus berlangsung. Apa mereka bodoh? Ini masih teritori perang dan bisa saja tanpa mereka sadari sebuah anak panah melesat kemudian membelah tengkorak mereka dalam waktu singkat.

Gadis aneh dengan warna rambut dan pakaian yang senada tampak menyembul dari balik semak belukar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati diriku.

"Huwooo, Gin-san! Ada orang yang terluka-aru!" ia menunjukku, menyadari bahwa pakaian perang bagian pinggang serta kaki kiriku terluka akibat tembakan. Sesaat kemudian orang yang tampaknya dipanggil tersebut muncul. Kemudian diikuti oleh laki- laki berkacamata.

"_Who are yo_u, ah?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal "Pergi jauh dari sini jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian," peringatku kemudian. Seseorang berambut keriting dari kelompok tersebut menatapku, memberikan ekspresi datar menyebalkan.

"Ogushi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" laki-laki itu menyapaku dengan gaya sok kenal. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun! Lagipula siapa itu Ogushi-kun?!

_**-DEG-**_

Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sial! Ini pasti karena tembakan senjata tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh indraku mati rasa dan kusadari pandanganku tampak kabur. Tidak, harus bertahan!

Namun, perlahan, kedua kelopak mataku terasa semakin berat dan telingaku menangkap suara berdebum yang sangat keras.

Cahaya lilin yang remang-remang menyusup perlahan dalam penglihatanku. Warna coklat muda dari langit-langit kamar terlihat mendominasi saat aku tersadar. Namun kehadiran tiga orang aneh yang sempat kutemui sebelumnya membuatku ragu. Jangan-jangan aku masih tertidur dengan mimpi yang menyedihkan sekaligus aneh?

Tiga orang bodoh yang sempat menyapaku saat pertempuran tadi berada di sisi kanan futon tempatku berbaring. Semuanya tampak terlelap dalam posisi tertidur. Menyedihkan. Mungkinkah mereka orang asing? Tidak, salah satu dari mereka memakai _hakama_ dan _yukata_, sedangkan gadis yang satunya menggunakan pakaian yang bernuansa dataran China.

Saat aku memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Laki-laki berkacamata yang tampaknya paling normal diantara yang lainnya terbangun dan beradu pandang denganku.

"Ah, sepertinya anda sudah sadar, biar kupanggilkan Tuan Kojuuro yang sedang berjaga diluar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun, sebelumnya ia membangunkan dua temannya yang lain.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, Bangunlah!"

"Apa sudah waktunya sarapan?" lelaki berambut keriting itu menguap kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya "Heh, ini masih malam, pattsusan!" ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Beberapa menit pandangan kami juga saling beradu. Namun ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Okaa-san biarkan aku tidur 1 jam lagi, aku berjanji akan kesekolah-aru," gadis berlogat aneh itu juga mengingau yang tidak –tidak.

"Kagura-chan! Tidak baik seperti itu!" Laki-laki - tidak, setelah kuperhatikan lebih jelas, -kacamata yang memakai manusia- itu berusaha menyadarkan mereka pada realita. Tepat pada saat itu, aku mencoba untuk duduk dan seiring itu juga suara _shoji_ yang terbuka pelan mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang-orang aneh ini.

"Ah! Masamune-sama, anda sudah sadar, syukurlah!" ujar Kojuuro. Wajahnya tampak senang "Masamune-sama, kita berhasil! Kita berhasil mempertahankan Oshuu dan memukul balik pasukan Oda Nobunaga untuk sementara waktu,"

"_Good Job! Thanks_, ini semua berkat kau, Kojuuro," balasku. Rasa nyeri disekitar pinggang membuatku air mukaku langsung berubah ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro tampak terlihat cemas "Masamune-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kojuuro._No problem_," ucapku untuk menenangkan Kojuuro. Setelah rasa nyeri itu menghilang, perhatianku muncul pada tiga orang yang menemaniku disini sedari tadi.

"Kojuuro, siapa mereka?"

"Ah, maafkan saya tidak memperkenalkan mereka sebelumnya. Anda pasti curiga. Mereka yang telah menyelamatkan Masamune-sama sewaktu pingsan tadi," Aku sedikit kaget, namun tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Membiarkan Kojuuro melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Mereka bertiga berusaha menghentikan pendarahan akibat luka tembak yang di derita Masamune-sama sehingga anda tidak kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Awalnya aku mengira mereka salah satu dari pasukan Oda, namun kecurigaan saya berlalu seiring melihat mereka yang berusaha menyelamatkan anda,"

"Ah_, _souka, _thanks_ untuk kalian," ujarku datar.

"Masamune-sama, perkenalkan, dari sebelah kiri ada Shinpachi–dono, Kagura-dono dan Gintoki-dono," Kojuuro memperkenalkanku pada mereka.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Masamune-sama," kacamata memakai manusia yang akhirnya kukenal sebagai Shinpachi itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Yo, Ogushi-kun!" pemilik rambut keriting itu kembali menyapaku dengan gaya sok kenal. Dan lagi, kenapa ia selalu memanggilku Ogushi-kun?!

"Gin-san dia bukan Ogushi-kun! Sudah kukatakan dia Masamune-sama!" Shinpachi memprotes hal tersebut sembari berbisik, mungkin merasa tidak enak padaku.

"Nee, Pattsusan, bukankah ia mirip sekali dengan Ogushi-kun yang kita kenal?" pria ini makin lama makin menyebalkan.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGENAL OGUSHI-KUN!" Shinpachi tampaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang.

"Oi, Ogushi-kun! Lepaskan _eyepatch_ itu dan katakan bahwa kau memang Ogushi-kun!" ia menunjukku. Seketika itu aku menandainya sebagai -pria-rambut keriting-menyebalkan- . Karena aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarnya.

"Sa…sayang sekali, aku bukanlah Ogushi-kun yang kau kenal," ujarku sembari menahan intonasi suaraku agar tidak bercampur amarah di dalamnya.

"Sudahlah Gin-san! Biarkan Ogushi-kun bercosplay sebagai bajak laut! Bukankah ini yang kau impikan sejak lama, Ogushi-kun?" gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk - ngangguk seperti orang tua. Siapa kau? Kau bukan ibuku! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!

"Sudah kukatakan Ojou-san, aku bukan Ogushi-kun! Aku juga tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi bajak laut!" apa begitu susah mengucapkan "Masamune" hingga mereka harus menggantinya menjadi nama yang tidak level begitu?!

"Ogushi-kun, iie, maksudku Masamune-sama," ucap Kojuuro

KOJUURO! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU DENGAN BERGABUNG DENGAN TRIO ANEH ITU?!

Saat aku menyebarkan hawa membunuh ke setiap sudut ruangan akibat perkataan mereka. Kojuuro mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Masamune-sama, apakah mereka bisa menginap disini untuk sementara waktu? Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya tempat tinggal di daerah sini," terang Kojuuro. Aku menimbang-nimbang permintaan tersebut.

"Darimana kalian berasal?"

"Edo, Kabuki-cho," jawab pria berambut keriting sambil menggali sesuatu dari dalam hidungnya. Menjijikan.

"Edo…Kabuki-cho? Dimana itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," balasku.

"Tentu saja berada di daratan Jepang, Ogushi-kun!" sahut pria itu sekenanya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN OGUSHI-KUN TENME PAMMA SIALAN!" aku mengambil salah satu pedangkku yang berada disisi kiri futon. Aku akan menghajar mereka walau mereka pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku satu kali. Ada kalanya manusia punya batas kesabaran! Apa mereka sangat bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui hal itu?!

"Masamune-sama tenanglah!" dilain pihak Kojuuro mencoba menenangkanku.

"Maaf Masamune-sama, mungkin anda tidak mengetahuinya, karena hal tersebut hanya ada di masa depan," ujar Shinpachi.

"Masa depan?"

"Iya, suatu saat dimasa depan nanti saat damai, ada suatu kota di pusat Edo bernama Kabuki-cho. Disanalah tempat tinggal kami sebenarnya. Kami kesini karena…ya…ketidakberuntungan kami dengan mesin waktu sepertinya," penjelasan dari Shinpachi sama sekali tidak masuk akal dalam pikiranku. Walau begitu tampaknya mereka tidak punya maksud jahat. Tapi benarkah begitu? Lagipula pria rambut keriting ubanan ini sangat mengesalkan!

Namun harus kuakui, ia mempunyai sebuah magnet, yang entah apa itu membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui kemampuannya lebih lanjut.

Bagaimana kalau aku bermain-main sebentar dengannya dan mengujinya apa ia mampu bertahan pada jaman seperti ini? Lagipula jika mereka memang mata-mata dari kelompok Oda. Mari kita buktikan apa mereka bisa menghabisi Dokuganryuu ini? Sangat menarik.

"Kojuuro berikan ruangan pada mereka," perintahku datar sambil memberi isyarat mata pada Kojuuro.

"Baik Masamune-sama,"

"Jadi anda mengijinkan kami untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu? Terimakasih banyak Masamune-sama! Oi, kalian berdua ucapkan terimakasih!" ucap Shinpachi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kojuuro cepat antarkan mereka," ucapku tak sabaran.

"Baik! Mari Shinpachi-dono, Kagura-dono dan Gintoki-dono, saya akan mengantarkan anda," mereka kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, tampaknya si pemilik mata ikan mati itu meninggalkan sesuatu sehingga ia kembali.

"Oi!" ia melemparkan sebuah wadah kecil berwarna hijau "Oleskan saja ini disekitar lukamu, setidaknya ini dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Untung saja aku membawanya kemari," ujarnya bangga. Wajahnya yang putih tersapu sinar rembulan malam itu. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan jika kau memandangnya terlalu lama.

"Sudah ya, Jaa nee Ogushi-kun!~"

"NAMAKU MASAMUNE, TEME!"

Sejenak pandanganku teralih pada wadah kecil yang ia berikan tadi. Apa ini? Obat salep? Baunya menyengat sekali! Kemudian pikiranku mengarah pada pria itu kembali.

Pria yang menarik.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

_**Author note : **_

_Fuwaa! Akhirnya ~ _

_Ini adalah fict pertama saya yang agak serius(?) dan sepanjang ini. Senangnya bisa menggabungkan dua samurai keras kepala dari dua jaman berbeda /dibantai/ dan terlebih lagi fict ini multichip sehingga saya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk selanjutnya. Doakan author ya biar bisa lanjut sampai complete! Karena fict model battle sendiri harus bisa menjelaskan kondisi dengan baik dan celakanya kemampuan deskripsi saya kurang bagus (T.T) Yah saya berharap, melalui fict ini saya bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengembangkan kemampuan deskripsi saya. _

_Mungkin saja Date Masamune tidak terlalu "sreg" buat kalian, dan penjelasanya membuat ia kelihatan sangat OOC. Gomen minna-san *bow* terlebih lagi ciri khas Shinpachi dengan punch line saya rasa agak kurang disini, bukan begitu? Saya harap, chap kedua saya lebih memperhatikan hal ini lagi dan menggali chara Masamune dan Gin-san lebih dalam lagi. Yosh! Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi! _

_Ngomong-ngomong yang penasaran dengan Ogushi-kun. Sebenarnya itu nama yang diberikan Gin-san buat ukenya –Hijikata- /ditebas/ disalah satu episode. Karena Gin-san sendiri agak pelupa, ia sendiri sering memanggil Hijikata dengan Ogushi-kun dan kebetulan jika seiyuu Hijikata serta Masamune sama, membuat mereka berdua mirip. ^^_

_Okew, sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa tekan tombol review ya! ^^_


End file.
